valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Aliasse
Scout Sniper |Likes = Avan Hardins Cosette Coalhearth |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Valkyrur test subject (former) Lanseal cadet (former) Horticultural student |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 }} Born in the Empire, Aliasse is a pure blooded Valkyrian who wields a shield and a whip-shaped spear. Late in the game she joins Class G as a scout after swearing to never again use her Valkyrian powers in combat, unless to protect her friends. Profile A test subject at an Imperial research facility, Aliasse was brought to Gallia by Clementia Förster following the latter's defection. There, Clementia used Aliasse to gain a better understanding of how the Valkyria were able to manipulate energy using ragnite and how to duplicate this power in regular humans. Aliasse considered Clementia a mother figure and was always eager to please her, employing her talents to great effect on the battlefield to provide Clementia with more data without actually understanding the ramifications of her actions. After encountering Avan Hardins and other Lanseal students, Aliasse began to question her place in life and the proper use of her powers. She quickly became friends with the students of Class G and developed an interest in horticulture after planting some flowers with Cosette Coalhearth. These changes however greatly displeased Clementia, who regarded Aliasse's developing empathy as a weakness. After the GRA raid on Lanseal, Clementia attempted to force Aliasse to leave with her. When the young girl refused, Clementia pulled a gun on her and demanded her obedience. Avan and Cosette shielded Aliasse, with Avan drawing his sidearm and threatening Clementia back. Defeated, Clementia withdrew, abandoning Aliasse and ignoring the girl's pleas for understanding. After Clementia's departure, Aliasse enrolled as a member of Glass G and adopted a much more daring rendition of the school's summer uniform. She continued to develop under the care of Glass G and was instrumental in defeating the rebel V2's guarding the Anthold harbor when she took up her Valkyrian arms once more. While her actions ultimately resulted in the death of Leon Hardins, Aliasse was assured by Avan that she had freed his brother and had done the right thing. Following the war, Aliasse enrolled in a horticultural school and moved in with Cossette. Stats Personal Potentials *'Mysterious Body '- They occasionally find that their HP has been restored to full for no apparent reason. *'Valkyria '- The awesome power of the Valkyrur awakens within when HP falls below half, raising all abilities. *'Solitude' - Becomes lonely when no allies are around, lowering defense. *'Fellowship -' Attack power against infantry and armored targets is raised when an ally is nearby. (Unlocked after completing the Battle of Anthold Harbor mission in December.) Battle Potentials Quotes Squad Leader *"I'll keep everybody safe! Okay?" *"All right, guys! Here we gooo!" Selection *"Okay. Got it!" *"Here I come!" Attacking *"HYYYAH!!" *"Buh-Bye!!" Killing a foe *"I got one!" *"Yaay!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy spotted!" *"I see you!" Team Attack *'"'''Let me help!" *"Oooh me too!" *"Together Cosette!" (Cosette) *"Let's go Avan!" (Avan) '''Personal Potentials' *"Awww...Where'd you all go?" (Solitude) *"This power is for protecting them." (Valkyria) *"It's just a scratch." (Mysterious Body) Battle Potentials *"You can't stop me!" *"Full steam ahead!" (Max Evasion) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thank you!" Rescuing an Ally *"Medical Person! Over here! Quick!" After Medic Visit *"No, Avan! You can't die!" (Avan) *"Cosette, please get up! Please!" (Cosette) HP Critical *"Why me?" *"Ugh, fine." Unconsciousness *"Ugh!" Retreat *"It... It huuurts... I hate this! I'm going home." Revived by Medic *"Gosh, you're nice!" Status Ailment * Trivia/Notes *A second version of Aliasse is available via password. Engineer named "Ali" and there are two differences of the two is that her Engineer version has a pony-tail of her style, and her potentials are different from her Scout version. *'2QHKAEF28MHMXCN7', is the code for Aliasse in ''Valkyria Chronicles 3. ''Her main class is Scout and wears her Valkyrian outfit. *As opposed to Isara Gunther, Aliasse is the only non-Darcsen character that doesn't have a surname. *Aliasse's nickname is Ali which is also the nickname of Alis Landale the Protagonist of Phantasy Star. Aliasse alicia welkin.jpg|Meeting Alicia and Welkin for the first time. aliasse1.jpg|Aliasse in an image that was cut from the final version. Category:Characters Category:Class G Category:Valkyria Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Scout Category:Other Category:Sniper Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters